


Night Terrors

by ReadingHell



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Ask, Fluff, JUST, M/M, Oneshot, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingHell/pseuds/ReadingHell
Summary: A Secret Santa that was...never published? For some reason? I have no idea who this was meant toPrompt: Person A has a really terrible nightmare and Person B hears them crying and comes to comfort them and sings to them or something.





	Night Terrors

Night terrors, a common problem in children between three and twelve years old, in which the individual is often attacked by heavy nightmares, resembling a panic attack. It wasn’t something out of the ordinary, nor something Thomas hadn’t experienced before when he was a kid, and as in most cases, it faded away as he entered the adolescence. Roman’s moments fighting the creatures away were long gone, the memory of it happening almost completely faded from their minds. It wasn’t something that would happen again.

That’s what was in Logan’s head the night he woke up at 3:24 AM, covered in sweat and gasping for air. His ears had been ringing, his hands shaking, tears running down his face and his brain completely empty as the last waves of panic rocked through his body. He had rested his body against the wall behind him, breathed in a slow pattern till his heart gained a normal rhythm, and went back to sleep not before drinking a glass of cold water, a small headache still lingering around. Nightmares were something extremely rare in his condition of brain, being something more of the unrealistic part of Thomas, but it was well known that some of them were caused by worries and real life problems, so he didn’t dwell on it much. Nor did he do the second, third and fourth time he woke up during his sleep, and it wasn’t till he had spent a week of awful sleeping when he started to worry about it.

It was frustrating. Thomas had a lot of papers due to very close dates, he had to organize his video schedule, his holidays, his social media. He didn’t have time to be exhausted because his brain couldn’t rest enough, so seeing the repercussions in the time spent doing every task was a torture. It was a problem he had to fix quick, and now, unless he wanted his whole scheme to fall right in front of his eyes.

He knew who was the right person to come to with this kind of situation. Patton was too sentimental and sensitive to be of actual help, he would just worry and try to bring an immediate solution to a long term process. Virgil will probably worsen the problem, considering the amount of anxiety he dealt with on a daily basis, thought he was almost sure he would be able to give some proper advice, his nightmares being a common thing as well. Roman was the most reasonable choice, his position as creativity and representation of Thomas “hopes and dreams” coming in handy for his dilemma. Here’s the cons to the solution: The royal side was completely narcissistic and dramatic for his like, and he would rather deal with the problem and find a solution himself, than handle Roman with a peak in his ego.

His patience, however, was running thin. It has been two weeks, and things hadn’t changed in the slightest, weakening his resolve. This is what brought them there, with Logan trying to choke his sobs as frustration tears ran down his cheeks. He looked up and tried his hardest to calm himself, not wanting to alert any of the others. One of his hands wiping his tears, the other tangled in his pajama, he looked up and took long breaths through his mouth, louder than he intended. He then proceeded to cover his mouth and try to do it through his nose, but it was impossible with all the snot in the middle. He heard footsteps outside of his door - someone was awake at this hour? - and he didn’t have time to cover himself as his door was opened, Roman appearing through it, sword in hand.

\- Where’s the creature!? Oh… - He finally noticed the face of the owner of the room, covered mostly by his hands but his problem still visible through his eyes - So you’ve been the one affected by it.

\- What do you mean…? - The royal side walked towards the bed, making him back up a little, but he simply sat besides him and opened his arms towards him. He stood for a few moments, staring at each other in an uncomfortable silence. - Are you expecting me to do something?

\- Well, you’re my damsel in distress of the night? I’m just offering comfort after those vile creatures attacked your sleep for so long! - After seeing Logan’s face, he sighed out of resignation - If you want the nightmares to be gone, you have to do as I told you. I’m the expert here, I’ve been doing this for ages. You should trust me! I’m the only one who can help you, after all.

After staring at the other for a few more seconds, he slowly crawled closer and awkwardly rested into his arms, eyeing him suspiciously. The other simply curled his arms around him and started petting his hair, the purple streaks passing softly through is fingers, which only made him more confused.

\- It’s not that I’m not thankful for your sudden show of attention, but I can’t seem to connect between this and making the nightmares stop - He felt the arms around him tighten more, hiding a yawn as the warmth of the other’s body made him all drowsy. A soft hand started caressing his hair, his eyelids feeling more and more heavy with every passing second. He didn’t want to fall asleep. One nightmare was enough to fill his quota of the day, two of them will stress him beyond what he was able to handle with the present situations, but it was easier said than done with the sudden tiredness that overcame him. He felt how his body started letting go, slowly, how Roman’s chest vibrated with the sound of a lullaby, warm and soft, slowly falling asleep, curling up till the prince had a sleeping Logan between his arms, snoring lightly and holding onto him like a small child.

\- You surely are a lot cuter when you’re sleeping, teach - For a moment the hand petting his hair stopped, grabbing a small bug near his neck - And you vile creature, I won’t let you keep hurting my precious family, understood? - With a flick the creature disappeared in a black cloud, and Logan visibly relaxed, letting go of the strong grip on the Prince’s clothes.

He kept petting his hair for a little while, enjoying the warmth of the other over his legs, before he decided it was enough; he couldn’t stay and risk the teacher waking up and seeing him like that. He kisses his forehead and prepared to stand up, but he found himself trapped under his weight. He tried moving him away, but between the fear of waking him up and the still present grip of the teacher, he found himself with no escape. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to stay a bit more”.

As time passed Roman slowly and slowly got more and more tired, falling asleep with his hand still rubbing Logic’s back. That’s how Patton and Virgil found them next morning, curling up next to each other, unknown of the others presence, woken up by the flash of a camera, which ended up in a very embarrassed duo chasing them till the photo was safe and sound in the trash can. It was an experience than neither of them will mention again.

Roman might have kept a copy of the photo.


End file.
